Bravely Defiant
by shadowmacer66
Summary: Best friends Agnès, Tiz, Edea, and Ringabel find themselves trapped in the death game called Sword Art Online. They form a guild with the sole purpose to survive. This is their story. Set in the same universe as An Escape from Reality. Will contain spoilers for An Escape from Reality as well as maybe some from Bravely Default.


"Like I said before, the only way to escape is to clear all 100 floors. Right now, you are on the first floor the lowest level of Aincrad. If you can get through the dungeon and defeat the boss, you may advance to the next floor Defeat the boss on floor 100, and you will clear the game."

Kayaba's words kept ringing through my head. I looked at my friends as we sat in the restaurant on the north side of the Starting City, just a couple hours after the game changing announcement. Ringabel was shamelessly flirting with the waitress, even though she was just an NPC and didn't know how to respond to his words. Agnès was surprisingly calm, which was a little weird given that she's the one that freaks out the most the world gets turned on its head. Edea was just sitting there shaking her head and muttering, "No way this is real. It just can't be. Why would he do this?" I was just sitting, thinking. Like Edea, I couldn't believe what had just happened, but I was more worried about how we were going to survive this, rather trying to figure out the whys.

"Guys?" Edea, Agnès, and Ringabel all turned to look at me. " We need to make a guild."

Agnès spoke up for the first time since the game descended into madness. "How do we do that? I don't remember reading anything how to creating guilds in the instruction manual."

Edea laughed. "Of course you would read the instruction manual, Agnès."

Agnès's face reddened slightly. "Y-You didn't?"

Edea laughed again. "Of course I didn't."

Ringabel spoke up, " I skimmed over it, if that helps."

I laughed. "Got bored of the waitress already, Ringabel?"

He chuckled. "She's an NPC. I can't do much with her."

Agnès stuttered slightly. "Un-Unacceptable." She turned to me. "Tiz, please tell me you read the manual," she said, almost pleadingly.

"I read over parts of it," I said, furiously blushing.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Figures."

"Hey now, I'm sure that someone knows how to create a guild." I replied, "we just have to ask. Let's party up for now."

"Hopefully we find someone who knows the answer." Ringabel muttered.

 __ _Two months later_

 __"I can't believe we have to wait to the third floor to make a guild, " Edea almost yelled walking into the inn room we shared.

"I know. It sucks, " I stated, "it's been two months and only recently found the first floor boss."

"I heard that over 2,000 people have died so far. Do you think we will be able to make it the hundredth floor?" Agnès asked, looking at me.

Ringabel answered, " Not at this rate."

"Ringabel!" Edea admonished.

"What, it's the truth. If we continue at this rate, everyone will be dead by the fifth floor."

Ringabel looked at Agnès' crestfallen face, "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so depressing."

"I heard they're having a meeting about the upcoming boss battle in a couple days." I interjected, trying to lighten the mood, " do you guys think we should go?"

"Not yet," Agnès said, " I don't think we're high enough level to be of much use."

Ringabel nodded in agreement, " Not this one, but next one for sure. We have to do our part in ending this game."

 __ _ **Four days later**_

 __ _"Congratulations! Floor Two has now been opened."_

"Finally. It took them long enough." Ringabel mutters. Agnès and Edea both laughed.

" I just can't believe we gained 10 levels in only 4 days." I stated, smiling slightly.

"Hard works pays off, " Agnès said with a ghost of a smile.

"I think we should celebrate," Ringabel suggested , grinning widely.

"We should," Agnès agreed, "tomorrow. It's getting late."

"Sleep does sound like a good idea," I declared.

We walked back to the inn where we were staying, chatting about epic moments we had encountered in the past few days. Once we reached the room we shared, we bid each other good night and went to bed. The last thing that went through my mind, was the fact that I've never seen Agnès smile before.

 __ _ **A couple of days later**_

 __"That celebration was awesome!" Ringabel exclaimed.

"Do you remember any of it?" Edea asked, "you were pretty wasted."

"Not so loud," Ringabel complained, "my head still hurts."

Edea looked serious all of a sudden. "Did you hear about the beater?" she asked in whispered tones.

"No I haven't," Agnès stated, confused.

I jumped in. "Are you talking about the guy in black who supposedly got the boss raid leader killed?"

"Yeah," Edea said, "the beater."

"I had to pay the Rat some col, but from what I head the leader bailed from the plan and tried to get the last hit bonus. The 'beater' tried to help but someone tripped him. That's why the leader died."

"You trust The Rat over your friends," Edea said playfully.

"What? She's the best information broker," I replied, blushing slightly.

"Aww. It sounds like someone has a crush on The Rat," Ringabel declared loudly. Agnès glared at him.

"I also found about a second floor quest-line that's supposed give a lot of exp and col. The Rat said it was called 'Where the Fairy Flies'. It starts somewhere in one of the small towns east of Urbus."

Agnès looked confused, "where is Urbus?"

Edea spoke up. "It's the starting city on the second floor. The teleport gate should be able to send us straight up."

What town does this quest start in?" Ringabel asked.

"It was called Briar Glen. We're supposed to talk to someone called Silas." I answered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he responded, looking at the ladies, "let's go to Briar Glen."

Everyone nodded and we headed for the teleport gate.


End file.
